Valerie Clark
Valerie Clark, also known as Deputy Clark, is a supporting character in the fifth and sixth seasons of Teen Wolf. She is a deputy with the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, the work partner of Jordan Parrish, and the older sister and legal guardian of Hayden Romero. Valerie was first introduced in Creatures of the Night after she and Jordan arrested Donovan Donati, the young adult son of Sheriff Stilinski's former partner, who had committed armed robbery. As the season progressed, it was revealed that she was the legal guardian of her younger sister Hayden, though the circumstances that led to this arrangement remain unknown. Throughout the season, Valerie has worked with the Sheriff and her fellow deputies to deal with the mysterious events that have plagued the town since the Dread Doctors' arrival, though, unbeknownst to her, her younger sister was turned into a Chimera (in Hayden's specific case, a Werewolf-Werejaguar hybrid) by the Doctors, along with nearly a dozen other teenagers. She witnessed the bodies of several of the dead Chimeras being stolen (though, again, she had no idea that the thief was her partner Jordan, secretly a Hellhound and guardian of the supernatural) and was also one of the first to see the Beast of Gevaudan after it was resurrected by the Dread Doctors. As of Season 6B, Valerie and her sister, Hayden, moved out of Beacon Hills in hopes of keeping Valerie safe from the supernatural world. It is unknown if she was made aware of the existence of supernatural creatures (and that Hayden herself was a Chimera-turned-Werewolf) before or after the move. Early Life Virtually nothing is known about Valerie's life prior to her introduction to the series, except that at some point, she became the legal guardian of her teenage sister Hayden Romero, with whom she shares a close bond. ( ) She also apparently gained employment with the Beacon County Sheriff's Department at some point between January and August of 2012. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= In Memory Lost, after a young boy named Alex went missing while in the Beacon County Sheriff's Department's custody, Stilinski ordered all of his deputies, including Deputy Clark, to search for the boy. She and Stilinski ultimately found him in the holding cell, where the boy begged them to lock him inside to prevent anyone else from being captured because of him. Though Deputy Clark seemed opposed to locking up a child, Stilinski ended up agreeing to the plan to keep Alex safe as well. Later on, Scott and Stiles arrived at the station to find the holding cell to be empty, with Alex nowhere to be found. Scott and Stiles approached Deputy Clark to find out where Alex went, but she had no recollection of anyone being in the holding cell, going so far as to show them the lock-up logs to prove it. At some point between the events of Memory Lost and Memory Found, Valerie was likely captured by the Ghost Riders and taken to the Phantom Train Station until the captured citizens were all freed by the McCall Pack. In Said the Spider to the Fly, it was revealed in a conversation between Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt, and Corey Bryant that Hayden Romero and her sister Deputy Clark had moved out of Beacon Hills during the three-month long time-jump. Mason reiterated that Hayden didn't "dump" Liam, she just moved away to protect her sister from the supernatural. Personality Valerie has demonstrated that she is a sweet, loyal, and compassionate woman. She cares deeply for her sister, [[Hayden Romero|Hayden, and her boss, Sheriff Stilinski, and has proven that she is dedicated to upholding the law and protecting the lives of Beacon Hills' innocent civilians even if it means putting her own life at risk. She has demonstrated this numerous times, such as when she hunted what appeared to be a large animal throughout the streets of Beacon Hills, which caused Valerie to crash her car and leave her slightly injured. However, this did not stop her from tracking the Beast to the school to the school. She was also very quick to pull her weapon after noticing the Sheriff in a possible hostile situation, at great personal risk to herself. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman of medium stature with olive skin, medium brown hair, and brown eyes. Physically, she looks very similar to her younger sister. Deputy Clark is typically seen wearing her Sheriff's deputy uniform due to her almost always being on duty. Skills As a human, Valerie has no supernatural powers. However, she is a highly-trained police officer, which has given her close-quarters combat skills and knowledge of firearms such as hand guns and shot guns along with other weaponry. She is not one to hesitate and when put in a dangerous situation, she is quick to fire, proven when she and Sheriff Stilinski were in a confrontation with Sebastien Valet. Equipment *Standard-issue 9mm Beretta *Standard-issue police vehicle *Shotgun Etymology *'Valerie': Valerie is a feminine English given name derived directly from the French Valérie, which itself was derived from the Latin Valeria, meaning, "strong," "brave," "health," or "valiant," an apt name for a loyal and dedicated Sheriff's deputy like Valerie Clark. Both Valerie and its masculine forms, Valery/Valéry, have derivatives in numerous European languages, and are especially common in Russian and other Eastern European languages. Variants of the name in other languages include: Valeria (Ancient Roman, Italian, Romanian); Valerija (Croatian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Serbian, Slovene); Valérie (French); Valéria (Hungarian, Portuguese, Slovak); Waleria (Polish); Valeriya (Russian). *'Clark': Clark is a masculine English occupational surname meaning "cleric" or "scribe," derived from the Old English clerec or clericus, which originally meant "priest," "scribe," or referred to any other type of scholar within a religious order. This Latin word was further derived from the Greek kleros, meaning "inheritance" or "legacy" with reference to the priestly tribe of Levites who believed their inheritance was the Lord. In medieval Christian Europe, clergy in minor orders were permitted to marry, and, as a result, settled down and had families, allowing their surname to be passed down; during the Middle Ages, members of religious orders were virtually the only people who learned to read and write, which is why the term "clerk" came to refer to any man who was literate. Trivia *Valerie and her sister Hayden have different last names, though it is unknown why. This could be because they have different fathers, or because Valerie is or was married at some point in time. *She isn't fully aware of the supernatural events that are taking place in Beacon Hills. However, she slowly becoming more suspicious as she sees more and more inhuman things that she has difficulty explaining and understanding. Gallery 5x07_Vlerie_Clark_on_laptop.png 5x09_Deputy_Clark.png S5_Valerie_Clark.png Valerie_clarke.jpeg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon County Sheriff's Department Employees Category:Parents Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters